Loner Or Lover
by WishfulThinkr13
Summary: When a new girl comes into the business she stirs up a lot of trouble for the men and women alike. Breaking some hearts is hard,but repairing one is even harder. Can she learn to look around someone's reputation? Various WWE superstars. Jeff/OC/DaveBatist
1. Chapter 1…Field Of Dreams

**Loner or Lover**

**Chapter 1…Field Of Dreams**

**Alex's POV**

Becoming a WWE superstar has been my dream for as long as I can remember. Long days at the gym training. Fighting all the guys who said I would never be good enough. Sticking with it through all the bumps, bruises and broken bones. Finally I've gotten a real opportunity to prove myself. It's been 2 years since I joined the FCW. I've seen other girls come and go and never stick with it, but I'm in it to win it.

I got a call this morning from Steve Keirn telling me that WWE Producers Ricky Steamboat and Barry Windham and the Sr VP of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis were coming to the show tonight. They stop by every few weeks to check out the talent.

So here I am sitting in the locker room waiting. I am scared beyond belief for this show tonight. This is my dream, my chance and I'm gonna blow it all because I'm nervous.

"Good afternoon Mr. Steamboat." I greet him as he walks by paying little attention to me.

"Hello." He responds briefly as he passes me and walks towards some of the guys.

When the show starts the three men from the WWE follow Steve to the front row to get closer to the action. I watch from back here as my fellow wrestlers try their hardest in their matches. The talent crew begins taking notes on the men as they fight. A few matches pass and I begin to prepare myself for my turn. A few minutes are left in the current match and then I'm up.

My music hits and I freeze for moment before making my entrance.

"_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town"_

I make my way down to the ring with slightly spicier ring attire than normal. On a normal show I would wear a pair of long board with a tank top, but clothes like that won't draw attention and they definitely won't get me into the WWE.

So I opt for a more 'Diva' like outfit. I walk out wearing short spandex shorts leaving little to the imagination and black bikini top with hot pink fishnets over it. My hair is jet black in curls trailing down to the center of my back. Finishing my outfit is a plain pair of black wrestling boots and my most visible tattoo of a heart on my wrist.

"_If you see me coming_

_Down the street then_

_You know it's time to go _

_And you know it's time to go_

_Cause here comes trouble"_

My entrance is full of energy as I bounce my way down the ramp and slap hands with the fans. I slid in the ring under the bottom rope and make my way to the corner, jumping on the second rope I pump my fist in the air to get the crowd going and blow a quick kiss before I jump back down.

I stand in the ring waiting for my opponent. Jess's song hits and she comes out looking like the perfect diva. Long blonde hair, tight low rise pants, and a sequin covered bra. The only thing she's lacking is talent.

We square off in the center of the ring and I immediately take control. I'm a power girl, trained in martial arts, but I also love to fly! I pull out all my big moves. Finally the time comes for my finisher; a power bomb followed by a frog splash. 1-2-3 and the match is over.

The referee raises my hand and announces me as the winner. As I make my way back to the locker room I shake a few more hands. Once I'm in the back some of the guys come over and make "good match" comments, but I pay little attention. The only comments that matter right now is from the WWE entourage.

The rest of the show goes well. Everyone really gave all they got, but whose to say that is enough. As the arena starts to clear out Ricky, Barry and John make their way into the locker room. They critique us and tell us of there observations, then we are all dismissed to go shower. Steve makes his way with the three men over to his office, but not before calling me over.

"Hey Alex you got a sec?" He asks and I immediately perk up. Maybe this night won't be a total bust; even if he just introduces me to these men it's still a step closer.

"Absolutely." I say with a huge smile and make my way into the office.

After a minor introduction we begin talking about my life, my career, and my talent. I can't help but brag about myself. These guys seem thrilled with my abilities.

"Well Alex we have a really good opportunity for you if you're interested. There would be a final interview and tryout in front of Mr. McMahon, but I really think you'll work perfectly." John says and I am in complete shock. Sitting there frozen in place I don't say a word in response I just nod my head in agreement.

Steve hands over my paperwork and contact information. The men say their goodbyes and hand me a business card with a date and time. I'm so excited I want to jump out of my skin.

**Author's Note: I've developed a massive crush on a new WWE superstar after reading his book so I had to write a story for him. You'll find out who later, but all my favs make appearences too. Hope you all enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2…Fight the Good Fight

**Chapter 2…****Fight the Good Fight**

**St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL**

**Vince's POV**

It's not that I didn't like being heavily involved in hand picking my superstars, but my schedule was starting wear on me. I am no longer a young buck; long days, no sleep and constant travel are slowly wearing me down. Fortunately enough I have a great team that travels and helps me pick out some fresh meat for my rosters.

Sitting at the announcer's table that is set up for the show tonight I prepare myself for a try out. My women's division is lacking some major talent right now and I am looking to fix that. Sure I have the pretty women, but they have as much talent as my pinky finger. Then there are the women like Beth Phoenix, but she's all strength. I need a woman like Trish and Lita, those were two divas that had major talent.

From the way my men say this woman can wrestle I have requested one of the male wrestlers to face her for her tryout. From viewing a video of some of her past performances I know exactly who to chose to face her. Her high flying moves are enough to even impress the best of the best, so Jeff Hardy meets me at the arena a little earlier than usual.

"Thanks for coming today Jeff, I think you'll really enjoy yourself in this match." I say, although his body language makes it perfectly clear he doubts what I am saying.

I cue the technical manager to play Alex's music, as she makes her way out I watch her closely. She has the spunk of Mickie James but the aggressive attitude of Victoria; not to mention she is beautiful. She's dressed in short black shorts, black boots, a white bikini and black fishnets. The girl looks hot, but can she wrestle? I let her finish her entrance then I shout to the two of them in the ring.

"Alex I want you to show me what you got, nothing too fancy I don't want anyone to get hurt ok?"

"Yes sir." She replies with nervousness in her voice.

I watch as the two grappled in the center of the ring. Jeff has strict orders to not overpower her, but no take it too easy. I want to give all of my potential workers a fair chance. I watch them closely as she takes Jeff down with a leg sweep. She quickly capitalizes as she puts him in a figure four leg lock. The girl definitely has technical skills. Releasing him from the lock as he got to the ropes she got up and waited patiently as he did the same. Alex speared him in the corner, then as if she was taking a page right from his book she used the ropes for leverage to do a double kick to his chest.

"That's it I ain't going easy on her no more Vince." Jeff shouts from in the ring. I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it doesn't look like he's really going all that easy on her.

As he gets back too his feet Alex watches him closely trying to anticipate his next move. He makes his way over to her and tries to get her to lock up with him, but she knows he would easily overpower her. She walks up to him and instead of meeting his arms she sneaks between his legs and does a jumping double kick to his back. I've seen enough to know I want her here, but I don't stop the match for my own amusement. The two of them go back and forth taking the upper hand for a few minutes, then out of no where she pulls a willow in the wisp on Jeff as he tries to get up from the mat.

"Ok guys that's enough." I say knowing that Jeff must be losing his patience. Even if he was giving 100% Jeff would never harm a girl intentionally and in a match is no different for him. The two wrestlers exit the ring and come over to where I am seated.

"She's really good Vince." Jeff says to me. "Great match." He directs towards Alex, extending his hand. She gladly accepts and the two shake hands.

"Alex I would like to go over some details and get a contract signed." I offer.

"That... that sounds great." She responds happily.

I get up from my chair and make my way back to the back of the arena. Jeff parts way with us as Alex follows me to my office.

"Please have a seat. I have a few ideas already for a story line, but I definitely think there's one that you'd be perfect for."

"Whatever you'd like Vince, I just appreciate the opportunity to wrestler for your company." She says to me with the enthusiasm I love to hear.

"Well let's take a look at the contract and you can bring it to a lawyer and we can get you started as soon as you'd like."

"No need for lawyers." She says, but that's not how I do business.

"I'd advise you to bring this to a lawyer; a lot of the writing in there is just legalities that a common person may not understand." I try to explain the importance, but she doesn't look convinced.

"If it is absolutely necessary then I will, but I'd much rather just get this signed and start wrestling."

"Well look over it and read it carefully, if there is anything you don't understand I will have my lawyer explain it to you ok?"

"Ok that sounds fine." She says taking the paper and reading it over.

As she does that I call in someone from my legal team and a few of my storyline writers. I hope to get the ball rolling and get her started tonight.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." I greet the men I called as the walk into my office. "Guys this is Alex, Alex this is Greg from my legal team, and Seth and John two of the WWE story line writers.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said shaking the three men's hands.

Greg helped Alex go over the specifics of her contract. Although I would've liked her to take more time reading she signed the papers quickly. Greg left once his services were no longer necessary, leaving the rest of us to go over a few story line ideas.

**Author's Note: Since I have a few chapters of this story all done I'll post another one. Drug problems are a little hard for me to write about so I'm taking it easy on that story, but in the meantime you all can read this one. I will reveal my mystery man next chapter so keep your eyes open lol. Hope you al enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful Angel

**Chapter 3... Beautiful Angel**

**Jeff's POV**

"Matt you should've seen this girl wrestle. She gave me a real run for my money." I said to my brother being completely honest.

"Great all we need around here is more women." Matt replied, he's never really been the same since Amy cheated on him a few years ago.

"She's not like the rest of these girls Matt, she's got real talent."

"And is she beautiful?" Matt asked, and I knew where he was taking this.

"Yeah Matt she's beautiful, but..."

"But nothing Jeff, beautiful girls are all the same." he said with anger and pain laced in his voice.

"Fine whatever man." I replied walking over to the tables of food to grab a bite to eat.

"Hey Jeff." Alex said walking towards me.

"Hey Alex, you were really great today."

"Thanks for going easy on me." She said obviously being modest.

"I wasn't really, your one tough woman."

"Thanks." She replied as her cheeks showed signs of her blushing. She had changed out of her wrestling attire. Now she was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plain black tank top. Even in casual clothes she looked beautiful.

"Why don't I show you around a little, introduce you to everyone?" I asked, hoping to get to know her a little bit better.

"Um… well…" She began to disagree, but a little pout of my lip helped changed her mind. "Ok sure why not." She said flashing a smile.

Moving over to the table I was previously situated at with my brother, I began the round of introductions. She already knew who mostly everyone was, obviously a big wrestling fan, she even knew them by their real names which is pretty impressive for me. After everyone in the cafeteria had welcomed her we began to walk down the halls making introductions as we ran into people.

"So you starting off wrestling or are they making you ringside pet?" I asked not meaning any offense, but she obviously took it that way considering the look in her face.

"I am no pet Jeff, you of all people should know that and my storyline is a mystery to everyone until later." She replied and then walked away from me, leaving me feeling a little stupid.

Making my way back to the cafeteria I couldn't help but wonder what this woman had up her sleeve. I wanted to know what was going on, but it was clear she was under orders to keep her information secret.

"So what's her deal?" Matt asked, obviously he was aware of the dumbfounded look I had on my face.

"I don't know man she wouldn't tell me." I replied with the honest to go truth.

"Well it must be good if Vince doesn't want her to tell anyone."

"Yeah," I agreed with him. "Well I'm outta here my little play session is over and I'm not a RAW superstar so I'm not needed here. I'll see you at the hotel."

"Later man." Matt replied as I made my way out of the arena.

**Alex's POV**

I felt a little bad about the way I had talked to Jeff, but I had every right too. I was no ring pet, I had more talent in my big toe then most of these girls did in their whole body. I wanted to tell him what I had in store, but I couldn't it was meant to be a surprise to as many people as possible.

The start time of the show approached fast as I found a quiet corner to listen to music and calm my nerves. Not many people really noticed me as I sat here, but a few superstars did stop and stare for a second before carrying on with whatever it was that they were doing.

"Can I help you?" I ask as Mickie James waves a hand in front of my face I remove my head phones so I can hear her response.

"Well I saw you sitting here all alone and figured I would introduce myself."

"I'm Alex." I simply state in response.

"I'm…"

"I know who you are." I say coming across a little more than rude.

"Well nice to meet you too." She's says walking away. I go to stop her and apologize, but as I get up from my hiding spot I walk smack dab into Beth Phoenix.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" She spats at me staring me down.

"Cool it Beth." Mickie says, obviously trying to come to my rescue. Beth scoffs off obviously not caring to start a fight over something so petty.

"Umm… thanks!" I say to Mickie trying to show some source of appreciation, even though I could've easily handled it on my own.

"No problem." She says then turns to walk away. Obviously my first impression was anything but impressive.

"Sorry about before." I say causing her to turn around.

"Everyone has their bad points." She replies with a smile. "So I assume you're new around here." She says trying to make small talk. Normally I would be anything but accommodating to her conversation, but it couldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Yep first night here." I say very little, I'm not much of a socialite.

"Cool do you have a match tonight?" She asks. What is it with everyone wondering what the hell I'm doing?

"Kinda." I say trying not to go into much detail, but not be rude either.

"Oh ok… well it was nice to meet you. I have to go get ready for my match."

"Yeah… nice to meet you… Good luck tonight." I reply being as nice as possible.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not a total bitch all the time, but making friends isn't exactly what I'm here for. I have a job to do, but I suppose being nice wouldn't kill me either. I make a mental note to try being a little nicer.

**Author's Note: I can't apologize enough for my lack of updates! But I hope you all are enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! xoxo Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4… First Impressions

**Chapter 4… First Impressions**

**Jerry 'The King' Lawler's POV**

"Good evening and welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler." Michael Cole says beside me at the announcer's table as Raw goes on air.

"Making his way down to the ring World Heavyweight Champion 'The Animal' Batista." Lillian Garcia announces to the audience as we watch them man make his entrance.

"And his opponent making his way down the ring Randy Orton." Lillian announces, then makes her way out of the ring and takes her seat not far from us.

"Well King this aught to be a good match. This is Orton's first chance at the title since making his way back into the ring." Michael Cole states.

"Well Orton has had his fair share of being in the ring over the past few months, but not to wrestle. He's been stirring up problems left and right. Let's see if he's still got what it takes to carry that title."

The two men go back and forth for a few minutes. It's clear to me that Randy is back to 100%. Although Batista definitely has the upper hand strength wise Randy isn't too far behind. Batista give Randy a powerful clothesline leaving him flat down on the mat. Watching him closely Batista goes for the Batista Bomb, but Randy gets out of his grip and finds his way out of the ring.

Just as I expected the third generation superstars make their way down to the ramp to help their self-proclaimed king.

"What are they doing out here?" Cole says referring to Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"Nothing but trouble." I reply.

The two young superstars do exactly as needed and distract Batista long enough for Randy Orton to get back to his feet and into the ring.

"Who's coming down the ramp?" Michael Cole asks, but I have no answer for him.

The beautiful woman runs down the ramp knocking down Cody and makes her way over to Ted, but he runs around the ring trying to avoid her. Randy focuses his attention long enough on the outside to give Batista a chance to get the upper hand and Batista Bomb him. As Batista gets the three count the beautiful woman makes her way back up the ramp disappearing to the back.

"The winner and still World Heavyweight Champion 'The Animal' Batista." Lillian Garcia announces as the referee raises the man's hand. He looks around the ring for the woman who came to his rescue, but she's already gone. He takes a few seconds to celebrate his win and then makes his way up the ramp looking for her.

**Dave 'Batista's' POV**

I was fully aware of the interference that Ted and Cody were involved in, but that woman I didn't even know who the hell she was. As I made my way to the back of the arena there she stood with Mickie James. I make my way over to the two woman who are chatting quietly trying to gather my thoughts on what had just occurred in the match.

"Hey." I say as I approach the women, interrupting whatever they had previously been talking about.

"Hi Dave." Mickie says with her contagious happiness which causes me to smile slightly.

"Hey Mickie, who's your friend?" I ask getting straight to the reason I had come over. I'm not an overly social person. I hang out with the guys and I'm friendly, but I'm not huge on small talk.

"The name's Alex." My mystery woman answers extending her hand towards me. I accept the offer and grab her hand. Her small hand becomes engulfed in mine.

"Well Alex thanks for your… umm… help out there." I say stuttering slightly on the words. I never had someone come to my rescue before, scripted or not it was a change for me.

"No problem Dave." She says looking straight at me. Her green eyes sparkle even in the poor lighting back here.

"Dave! Alex! Good I see you guys have met. Please come with me I want to speak with you both." Vince says.

"Catch ya later Mickie." Alex says as we both follow behind Vince making our way to his office.

I'm interested in seeing where he would like to take this storyline. I've never been paired with a woman before. I've done the whole stable thing with Evolution. Melina and I had a short little on camera fling, but I never had a woman with me at the ring. This could be fun.

"So Alex I know that wasn't anything huge tonight, but it gets you out there. It makes people ask who is that. Now Dave we always have little cliques where certain people work together to beat a common enemy and we really haven't put you in anything like that since Evolution. I want people to see a little more of a human side to you and I think this could be a good way to do it."

"You're not gonna turn us into a "Glamarella." Alex said with a little attitude in her voice. She was obviously not very happy with the ideas Vince was playing for us.

"Not exactly. Listen Alex right now I need you in this for Dave, if you do good then I will take good care of you when it come to your own achievements." Vince's words didn't sit well with Alex. Her face was plastered with anger.

"Ok Vince, what did you have in mind for us then." I asked trying to take the attention off of Alex for a few minutes.

"Well I figure since I do know how great Alex is in the ring," Vince said looking towards the woman sitting next to me causing her to smile a little. "Why don't we have you guys kind of going back and forth helping each other? I won't have you come out with one another, but just run out to the ring when things are going sour and exit after a win. Don't make any real contact for a little while we'll work up to that. Sound good?"

"Fine with me." I replied.

"Sure." Alex said obviously more content with this idea than just being a valet.

**Author's Note: Well I'm a little on the ball now. I wrote a whole chapter since people are reading this I figured I will keep up with it was much as I can. Thanks everyone who is reading! I hope you enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5… Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 5… Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Mickie's POV**

After the show I tried to catch up with Alex. She was a little anti-social, but I was hoping to break her out of that. Normally a group of us would get together after the show and go to a club or go out to eat so I figured it would be a great opportunity for her to get to know everyone.

"Hey Alex!" I said barely catching her as she made her way outside the arena.

"Hey Mickie! What's up?" She said still walking towards the parking lot.

"You wanna go out with me and some of the guys tonight?"

"Actually I have a lot to do tonight before our flight in the morning. Rain check?"

"Oh come on Alex. Please?" I asked hoping pleading would get me somewhere.

"I have to make sure I have the post office switch my mail to a PO Box, I need to get my friend to take care of Bruno…."

"You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow. Come on it's almost 11 pm, the post office is closed, and everything else can wait a few more hours."

"Oh...but... ok fine, but I have to go home and change, you wanna come with?" She asked and was a little shocked by her offer. She seemed a little more than unfriendly when I first met her.

"Absolutely, let me just call John and let him know."

"Ok… there's my car." She said pointing out a fierce looking Pontiac Firebird.

"That's your car?" I said sounding a little more then shocked. It's not that I couldn't see her driving it, it was definitely her style, but this car was amazing.

"Yep 1987 IROC-ZZ28 Firebird with a V-8 engine." The girl obviously knew a thing or two about cars, all I knew is that it looked good. It was painted a glossy black with a large silver firebird on the hood. "Hop in." Was the last words I heard her say before we got in the car, music blaring and made our way to her house.

The ride from the arena to her house was only about 15 minutes. We pulled up to a small house on a side street off the main road. It was small, but cute looking.

"You live here alone?" I asked unsure on whether I should expect a room mate.

"Yep just me and Bruno, my dog." She said with a smile.

Walking into her home I instantly felt comfortable. Her living room had a large sectional spanning across two walls and an entertainment center in the far corner. The sectional was black suede with brightly colored pillows decorating it.

"It's not much, but it's mine." Alex commented as I looked around.

"Actually I really love it." I replied as I made my way towards the kitchen. The walls were painted a vibrant blue color that really accented the stainless steel appliances. The contrast between comfort and color was exploding in this place.

Walking through the kitchen she opened the sliding glass door and let in her dog Bruno. It was a large pitbull all brown with little black specks in his fur.

"Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite." She said kneeling down to his level and pet him lovingly.

"Um ok." I replied catching the dog's attention. He walked over towards me and nudged his head lightly against me. I knelt down just as Alex had and pet the large dog. She was right he was gentle, scary but gentle.

"Help yourself to a drink, I'm just gonna go change." She said to me, then vanished down the hallway. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before taking a seat in the living room. A few minutes later Alex came out looking like a million bucks.

"All set! What hotel are you staying at?"

**Alex's POV**

We made our way to the hotel most of the WWE employees had booked rooms at. As soon as we walked through the door the main lobby was flooded with the other wrestlers who had just gotten back from the show.

"You coming up to my room?" Mickie asked me.

"Actually I think I'll stick around down here and socialize a little bit." I replied, and got an odd look from her.

"Ok be back in a few."

Inviting Mickie to my home had been a change in pace for me. In the last few years I had had very few people over to my house. It's not that I was anti social, but very guarded. I worried over people's intentions.

Taking a seat in the main lobby I watched as some of my fellow co-workers came and went. I mainly kept to myself not saying anything to anyone. Anyone but Dave that is.

"Hey Alex!" the big man said as he walked towards me.

"Hi Dave, sorry about earl…"

"No sorries. I don't know much about you, but if you feel that you are talented then you shouldn't feel as if you're being sidelined."

"Thanks Dave, I appreciate your understanding." I said happy that the man I would be working with understood where I was coming from.

"So you waiting for someone special?" He asked, almost implying a date. The man obviously knew nothing about me.

"Just Mickie, she's taking me along with her tonight." I realize after I speak that I sound a little less than exciting, when in reality I am actually looking forward to it.

"Cool. Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't, but you'd have to ask Mickie, it's her idea." I don't know how I feel about him coming along actually. His reputation with the women precedes him, but he seems nice enough to me.

"I'll run it by Mickie and John, hopefully I'll see ya later."

"Ok see ya later."

After Dave leaves I take a seat in one of the chairs and relax. Facing the elevator I continue to watch as everyone comes and goes. Some people leave alone, other in packs. Although a lot of the guys play enemies on screen it seems to me that mostly everyone gets along well in real life.

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is still reading. Hope you all enjoy. Leave me a review if you would still like me to continue. xoxo Melissa **


	6. Chapter 6… Everything Beautiful Is Far A

**Chapter 6… Everything Beautiful Is Far Away**

**Jeff's POV**

When my brother got back to the hotel after the show I was already dressed and ready for a night out on the town. I turn the TV on and wait, giving him a chance to put his things away and get ready as well.

"How'd things go tonight?" I ask making small talk to pass the time.

"Not too bad. My knee is really bothering me lately though." He replies as he finishes getting dressed.

"Did you see Alex at all?" I ask curious to know more about the beautiful woman I had a chance to meet earlier today.

"Nope." He responded obviously not interested in talking about her.

I stay silent for the remainder of the time it takes him to get ready. Then we make our way down to the hotel lounge to meet up with some of the other people we work with.

As the elevator doors open on the ground floor I take in the beautiful sight in front of me. Alex is standing just a few feet away in a drop dead gorgeous outfit. She has on a black pair of pants clinging tightly to her hips and tapering wider out to the floor. A simple white tank top barely covers the cleavage exploding out of the fitted black vest buttoning up the front. She has her jet black hair loosely curled floating down her back.

"Earth to Jeff! You ok?" Matt asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh yeah. What's up?" I say trying to direct my focus away from the stunning woman in front of me.

"You gonna come to the lounge with me or are you just gonna stand here drooling all night?" Obviously Matt was aware of where my attention was being drawn to.

"Sorry man. Let's go." I reply following behind my brother towards the hotel lounge where some of the other guys have already gathered.

We sit down and start talking amongst ourselves, but my head is somewhere else. I keep my eyes fixed on the entrance hoping that she'll walk through. Almost as if I prayed for a miracle she came walking through with Mickie James. The two women made their way over to our table and sat between John Cena and Dave Bautista.

"Hi again Jeff." Alex greeted me as she made herself comfortable in her chair.

"Hey." I said briefly as Dave placed his arm around the back of her chair. I watched him closely as he made himself comfortable with her. "How was your first time out there?" I ask her unable to tear my eyes away from her.

"Exciting. It's a much larger arena then what I'm used to. It'll be even better when I have a chance to get in the ring." She said with real happiness in her voice. You don't get that from a lot of the girls in this business anymore. Most of them are here to be on TV and look pretty, getting in the ring isn't always their favorite part.

"So are you a permanent fixture on Raw now?" I ask hoping maybe there's a chance of her moving over to Smackdown so I can spend some time with her.

"Yep the #1 brand for the #1 girl." She said smiling, obviously not afraid of being confident.

**Matt's POV**

It was obvious that my brother was lusting over this woman, but so was every other guy sitting at this table. Dave and Ken's eyes rarely left the woman's chest and even Shane (Gregory Helms) was fixated on her. John was the only man besides me not entranced with her, but I wonder if that would be different if not for Mickie. It was pretty pathetic in my opinion to waste so much time ogling this woman. Was she beautiful? Yeah. Was she funny? Yeah. Was she charming? Yeah. But what makes her any different from any other woman? The way everyone was staring at her and hanging from her every word made me sick.

"So can you actually wrestle?" I ask her, not like it mattered. Talented or not she's still a woman. Don't get me wrong I have in my life met a few women that aren't all that bad, but the women in this business are bad news.

"Very well actually. Why don't you ask your brother?" She replies to me in a cocky and confident tone.

"So where do you guys wanna go tonight?" Mickie asks the group, which basically snapped all the guys out of their trance.

"Well there's this club not too far from here." Dave replies to Mickie's question.

"Oh yeah. There's not gonna be too many ring rats?" I ask. I don't mind fans. Actually I love my fans, but girls that throw themselves at us tend to get annoying when all you really want is a night out on the town.

"No it should be good, let me call my friend see if he can open up the VIP for us." Dave answers. He's been living here for a few years now, so his connections to local businesses must be wide spread.

"Ok." I say and the rest of the group chimes in with "sounds good."

Dave gets up from the table and my brother quickly takes his seat beside Alex. I watch as the two interact. Their eyes never part, they both hold each other's gaze for what feels like an eternity. Thankfully Dave returns to our table before I have enough time to lose my lunch.

"Alright guys let's round up every one and get going. VIP is open to all of us. The club is just around the corner so we can walk right over." Dave makes the announcement and we all get up from the table.

Some of the guys call their friends to let them know of our plans, others just stand around and wait like me. I spend more time observing Jeff, Alex and now Dave as well. The three of them stand around quite awkwardly. Jeff and Alex no longer hold eye contact with each other. She splits her time watching the two men. The scene reminds me of the animal planet. Two males of a species puffing out their chests and ruffling their feathers trying to impress the female. Which male will come out on top as the alpha male here?


	7. Chapter 7 Caught in the Crossfire

**Chapter 7… ****Caught in the Crossfire**

**Dave "Batista's" POV**

Watching Alex dance in the club was entrancing. She was beautiful. Not too tall, but not overly short. Her body was toned, but not overly muscular. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

Placing my empty glass down at the bar I made my way over to where she was dancing with Mickie. Just as I was about to speak Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Their bodies touched and grinded against one another. I could feel my blood begin to boil. I couldn't stand to watch them dance any longer, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes away. As seconds turned into minutes I noticed the song must have stopped because Alex began walking back over to where I was standing.

"Hey big guy!" She said with a huge smile.

"Hey beautiful!" I replied and tried to mirror her enthusiasm, but that was quickly cut short as I saw Jeff making his way over to where we were.

"Are you…" was all she got out of her mouth before Jeff dragged her away back to the dance floor.

"You ok man?" John (Cena) asked. Obviously my disappointment was plastered on my face for the world to see.

"Yeah of course." I replied, no ready to admit my jealousy.

Walking back over to the bar I sat on one of the stools and looked around. I watched my fellow co-workers interact with each other. Some we just innocently flirting with one another, others had actually established well working relationships, and then there were the one who would just sleep together and not think anything of it the next day. I began to wonder if my lust for Alex was purely sexually. I knew such little about this woman that had to be the reason.

Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket I flipped through the names until I found the one I wanted. A man's urge for sex could be quenched from any woman, why waste my time waiting around for just one.

"Hello?" Melina answered the phone, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex and quickly hung up. Maybe it wasn't just about sex.

"Sorry about that." Alex said standing beside me at the bar.

"No problem. Want a drink?" I asked her hoping she would take it as an invitation to spend some time sitting here with me.

"Sure… Rum and Coke on the rocks." She said facing the bartender then looking back at me. I handed the bartender twenty bucks for our two drinks and handed Alex her drink.

"Thanks." She said with another gorgeous smile.

"You having a good night?" I asked her hoping some small talk would open the situation.

"Yeah it's nice here. I've been to this club before, but never VIP. What about you?"

"I'm having a great time now." I said to her resting my hand on her knee causing her to blush a little.

**John Cena****'s POV**

I wasn't big on the club scene, but going to places like this seemed to make Mickie happy, so I never complained. I mainly watch her dance with some of the other divas and let her talk me into a few slow dances once in a while. Right now she was on the dance floor and I was sitting on one of the small couches in the VIP area. This club was a lot better than most because we were able to have some privacy.

The new diva Alex seemed to be making a big impression tonight. Jeff couldn't keep his hands off of her and the closer he pulled her, the angrier it seemed to make Dave. For the time being Dave and Alex were sitting at the bar looking pretty comfortable with each other. Jeff glanced over to their direction every few seconds and the look on his face was one of jealousy, just as Dave had had earlier when Jeff and Alex were dancing. This sure was going to make for one good storyline if the writers ever got wind of it.

"Come dance with me." Mickie said. The song's pace was slow and all the dancers on the floor seemed to be paired off. How could I disappoint her?

Grabbing her hand I followed behind her to the dance floor. Finding a comfortable rhythm and pace she placed her head on my shoulder as we danced. Watching the other couples on the dance floor I felt the air charge with tension as Dave and Alex made their way onto the floor. Seconds later Jeff was beside them with the French Canadian diva Maryse. Things were definitely about to heat up.

As the song ended and a faster paced one replaced it, I made my way off the dance floor. However this time I had company.

"You need a drink babe?" I ask Mickie as I walk towards the bar.

"Long Island Ice Tea please." She responds. I order our drinks and take a seat with my girlfriend at one of the high tables.

"I think Dave's got a crush." I say pointing to where Dave and Alex are still dancing.

"I think Jeff's pretty smitten with her as well." Mickie states pointing to the charismatic enigma who has his eyes locked onto where Alex is.

We chat back and forth for a few minutes until Mickie finishes her drink and hops back onto the dance floor, but not before giving me a quick kiss. I watch her dance with the other divas for the remainder of the night.

As the bar begins serving last call I look at the time: 2:00am. As I look through my co-workers to see whose left I see Alex looking very uncomfortable sandwiched between Jeff and Dave. Then as if her prayers were answered Mickie walked over and dragged her my way.

"Hey ladies!" I say giving my girlfriend a quick kiss. "You guys ready to get going?" I ask hoping to be able to get some sleep before our flight in the morning.

"Yep." Mickie responds and then turns her attention to Alex. "You wanna crash in my room tonight? Friend don't let friends…"

"Get drunk and stuck between two hot guys all night?" Alex chimed in obviously fully aware of all the attention she had received all night.

"And you loved every second of it." Mickie joked back. It was good to see my girl have another woman to get along with. She wasn't real fond of any of the bimbos we have working here lately.

"Yeah well… I think I'm good to…Ok I'll stay with you tonight." Alex finally agreed after she saw the stern look Mickie and I were both giving her.

**Author's Note: Well I am trying to stay on the ball with my stories as I promised everyone.** **Hope you guys are enjoying**. **xoxo Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8… Caught in the Middle

**Chapter 8… Caught in the Middle**

**Alex's POV**

I felt a little more than uncomfortable all night although no one would notice. I put on one of my fakest smiles and pulled through the night. It's not that I didn't appreciate all the attention I was getting, I just found it unnecessary. The remaining group of us headed back to the hotel. I would be spending the night with Mickie since mommy dearest didn't want me driving home. We all piled into the elevator and again I felt that uneasy tension. Looking to each side of me I saw I was sandwiched yet again in between Jeff and Dave. Unloading from the elevator I felt a hand pulling me to freedom.

"Night guys see ya tomorrow." I said as Mickie dragged me to her room.

"So spill it." Mickie said the second the door was closed behind us.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I said playing sweet and innocent, leaving Mickie giggling.

"Oh come on there's obviously two certain guys that were taking up a whole lot of your time tonight." Mickie replied throwing a pair of shorts and a tank top my way.

It had been a long time since I had a sleepover with another girl. I don't take kindly to girls and I couldn't understand why I was letting myself open up so easily to Mickie. As I made my way over to the bathroom I began changing, but left the door open slightly so I could continue my conversation.

"Oh please Mickie I'm sure that happens all the time to the new girls. Dave is a known player and Jeff, well… wait doesn't Jeff have a girlfriend?"

"Jeff and his girl broke up months ago. Tara left him the last time he got suspended for the drugs."

"Oh" I replied simply, unsure what type of reply was expected. I'm fairly new to this gossip thing.

"So does that make you interested in Mr. Hardy?" Mickie teased as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I…" was all I got out before there was a knock at the door.

"I got it, probably just John." Mickie said getting up from her bed and making her way to the door. After a few seconds she looked back over to me. "I'm gonna go down to his room for like a half hour or so. You good here alone?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna get to sleep."

"Ok good night."

"Good night girlie." I replied and headed of to sleep.

I had only been asleep for a short time when I woke up. Looking over to the clock it was 7am. I had a lot of things to get done before my flight later. Throwing my clothes from the night before into my purse I wrote Mickie a quick note with my cell number and made my way out of her room.

**Mickie's POV**

I woke up to a pounding that I thought was in my head. Grabbing for the pillow next to me I through it over my face in hopes the thumping would subside, but it only got louder. Removing the pillow I sat up and realized it was in fact someone at the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I said, obviously slightly irritated that someone got me out of bed at… what time it is?

"Babe its John, I brought you coffee and…" I opened the door and let him in grabbing the coffee from his hand.

"Morning." I replied after a sip of coffee.

"Where's Alex?" John asked. Looking over to the now empty bed I realized I totally forgot that she was here last night.

"Umm… gone." I said shrugging my shoulders. Looking around for a second I spotted some scribbles on the hotel notepad. "Looks like she went to run errands. She said we'll catch up at the next hotel in Georgia ."

"Oh that's gonna disappoint some guys." John said with a mischievous telling me he was up to something.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I questioned, hoping he would let me in on things without having to fight tooth and nail.

"Well Jeff and Dave are downstairs having breakfast and I told them I was coming to get you and her. They were very anxious about seeing her again."

"Oh god a couple of love sick puppies." I said before grabbing my phone and dialing the number at the bottom of Alex's note.

"Hello?" I barely heard her answer.

"Alex?" I questioned wondering if I had misdialed.

"Umm… yeah who's this?" She asked.

"Its Mickie. Where are you?"

"Oh hey. Right now I am at the Post Office setting up my PO Box and then I'm heading home to pack. What about you?"

"Actually I just woke up. John and I are about to go for breakfast and there's a couple of guys that were looking forward to seeing you."

"Are you serious? What am I gonna do with those two?"

"Do you like either one of them?"

"Well they're both cute and all but… I dunno Mickie, I just want to wrestle… I'm not looking for… tell them no."

"Ok I'll tell them no, but is that the truth. You don't have to lie to me."

"Mickie I don't wanna get into this now. Can we talk about it later?"

"Oh fine." I agreed easily knowing that once we were on the road together she wouldn't be able to ignore me. "I'll see ya later ya?"

"Absolutely! See ya!" She responded and hung up.

"So?" John asked. He enjoyed the gossip a little too much.

"Nunya!" I replied which earned me a pout from him.

"Fine!" I broke. "She said she doesn't like either one of them." I told him, which was the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but it was what she had told me.

"Oh ok." Was the entirety of his reply. I hoped since he was that easy to convince then the love sick puppies would believe it as well.

**Author's Note: I'm trying my hardest to remember to update sooner, but life seems to always get in the way. Hope you're still enjoying this! xoxo Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9 … Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 9 … Let the Games Begin**

**Jeff's POV**

Morning was my least favorite time of day, but today I was slightly less irritated that my brother had woken me up. Grabbing a plate and slopping some scrambled eggs on top of my pancakes I glace around the cafeteria set up in the lobby of the hotel. I'm looking for someone specific, but instead I run into someone who doesn't seem too pleased to see me.

"Watch it!" Dave says glaring at me. I ignore him and make my way over to the table my brother is seated at.

"Good morning lover boy!" Mickie says as she walks by with John.

"Did you have fun last night?" Matt asks me with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Actually I had a great time with Alex last night." I respond hoping to shut him up, but I'm not that lucky today.

"She looked like she was having a great time with Batista too." Matt said causing Shannon, Shane (Helms), Mike (Miz) and John (Morrison) to all look at me and slightly snicker.

"Matt I don't know what your problem is with this girl. You don't even know her. Plus she can dance with whomever she wants. I've known the girl for a total of 24 hours I never said we were getting married." I spat at him; grabbing my plate and throwing the food away before making my way out of the cafeteria.

I went back up to my room, locked the door, turned on some music and hoped in the shower. After I got out I heard knocking at the door.

"Maybe you should've brought your key card with you Matt." I said assuming it was my brother returning from breakfast. I wasn't planning on letting him in.

"Jeff its Mickie, can you open the door?"

"Yeah gimmie a sec." I responded while I grabbed my jeans and quickly put them on before opening the door.

"I heard your little fight with Matt." She said, giving me an innocent look.

"Yeah and?" I said getting a little testy, I didn't understand why she was approaching me about this. It's not like we were that good of friends.

"Well maybe it would help to know that Alex isn't interested in…"

"Me right? She wants Dave. Everyone wants Dave. God damn can't you girls ever…"

"Woah… calm down boy. Don't be getting all Mattitude on me. Not _all_ girls are alike. As a matter of fact Alex doesn't want either of you ok." Mickie said putting me in my place.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just…"

"You were thinking like a guy. No worries sweetie. Catch ya later." Mickie said before leaving my room.

I felt a little stupid for my reaction. I had only known this woman for 24 hours and I was pulling a hissy fit when I thought she liked someone else. To make matters worse I pulled a chapter right out of Matt's book when I lumped her with practically every other diva in the company who wanted to sleep with Dave. This girl was gonna cause me big problems.

**Matt's POV**

I lingered a little longer after breakfast to avoid going back to the room I was sharing with Jeff. I felt bad for him, but sometimes I felt that he was walking around life with blinders on. He only saw what he wanted to see and I was sick of watching him get hurt.

When I got off the elevator on my floor I saw Mickie leaving my room. Something was up and I knew Jeff wasn't going to tell me.

"Hey Mickie." I shout from down the hall, grabbing her attention she makes her way back towards me.

"What's up Matty?" She asks, even though I know she's perfectly aware of why I called her over.

"What's going on with my brother?"

"We were having hot, passionate, wild sex." She said leaving me a shocked and confused.

"Oh… um…"

"Relax Matt I was kidding. Wow you really have no sense of humor huh? I was just stopping by to let Jeff know what's going on with Alex." Mickie said laughing at me a little. Was I really that uptight?

"And what's going on with Alex?" I asked knowing Jeff wouldn't want to share with me after the blowup he had at me earlier.

"She's a lesbian!" Mickie said, but I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. I really was out of touch. "I'm just kidding Matt. Damn lighten up boy. Alex just isn't looking for anything right now." She finally answered and giggled while walking away.

Maybe I really was wrong about Alex. Maybe I really was lumping all women into the same basket. Who knows! But right now I had to go make things right with Jeff.

I stood outside the door listening to the music Jeff had playing. Normally his attitude dictated his mood. By the sound of the music I decided I was safe to go in.

"Hey Matt!" Jeff said the second I walked through the door.

"Hey man, sorry about this morning." I responded hoping we could set all this behind us.

"No problem. I was just cranky this morning. Sorry for freaking out." He said, and I knew all was well between us.

As we packed up for our next flight we both were relatively quiet. Stuck in our own thoughts. Part of me wished he would talk to me to prevent the route my thoughts were taking me. I began focusing on the past. Everyone knows someone with one of these stories. Boy loves girl… girl breaks boy's heart… boy's never the same again. That's my story. Nothing more nothing less. I love Amy with everything I had and she cheated on me with my own best friend. I haven't been the same since. My friends stopped being nice about it years ago. I guess there's only so much complaining people can handle. So I stopped complaining. I tried to let it go, but I couldn't. I don't get attached anymore. I date off and on, but I never let it get further than a few dates because I won't let my self open up and get hurt again.

"Hey man you ok?" Jeff says snapping me from my thoughts.

"Uh yeah… sorry I guess I was just… lost in thought." I respond, gaining me an odd glare from my brother.

"Whatever you say man. You ready to go?"

**Author's Note: Happy reading!! If you're a member of Harley's forum then you probably already read this and the next two chapters. If not then please enjoy. If you would like to join Harley's forum please visit ****.**

**xoxo Melissa**


	10. Chapter 10… If Two's Company and Three's

**Chapter 10… If Two's Company and Three's a Crowd Then...**

**Dave's POV**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

The flight from Tampa to Atlanta was a short one, but I was already missing my own bed. As I walked into the lobby of the hotel I spotted Mickie. As much as I wanted to ask her about Alex I really didn't want the Mickie speech tonight. I checked in at the front desk, grabbed my bag from beside me and began to head towards the elevator when I heard her. After only speaking to her a few times I was slightly put off by the fact I could pin point her voice in a second. I turned to face her and met her dark eyes.

"Hey big guy!" She says with a smile.

"Hey Alex." I responded softly. I'm not sure why, but I felt shy. I'm supposed to be a ladies man and I feel shy looking at this woman half my size.

"Mickie, John and me are gonna grab some dinner would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, I-I'd love to. Let me drop off my bag and I'll meet you back down here in a few." I responded, hoping I didn't sound like a complete stuttering fool.

"Ok." She responded sweetly.

I made my way up to my room and dropped off my bag. Taking a brief look in the mirror I wanted to slap myself for acting like such a girl.

My four floor ride down the elevator never felt so long, and the second the doors opened I was displeased with what I was seeing. Alex was sitting on Jeff Hardy's lap, laughing and talking with Mickie James and John Cena. Dinner Party for 5?

"Hey guys." I said approaching the group. John looks at me sympathetically detecting my disappointment in the situation.

"Hey." Alex replies, not bothering to get up from Jeff's lap. "You ready?" She asks and in that moment when our eyes meet I forgot about everything else around us. Then Alex and Jeff stand and reality comes rushing back.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna grab something in the lobby and head to bed. I'm beat." I respond and even fake a yawn for believability.

"Oh... okay." Alex replies and I sense a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Catch up with you later then?"

"Sure." I say and walk away, taking one look back before I head to the bar in the lobby. A few shots of Jack should help cure my blues.

**Alex's POV**

I could tell from the look on Dave's face that he was obviously bummed about Jeff tagging along to dinner with us. Part of me wanted to apologize and another part of me want to yell at him for acting like a child that just had someone steal his cookie that was never really his in the first place. I was slightly disappointed when he declined to dinner because of Jeff, but I was determined to try and have a good time with my co-workers.

Dinner was a lot of fun. We ended up in a small diner with very few people in it, which worked out well because we had a little peace and quite from screaming fans. Jeff was a perfect gentleman; holding doors, pulling out chairs, sharing his food. Who could ask for more right? To tell you the truth I wish I was looking to date someone because turning Jeff down is beginning to be harder than I thought. But I wanted my ring credibility to be the only thing I worried about back stage, not who's sleeping with who rumors. So at the end of the night I gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight.

As I changed into my nightwear there was a knock on the door. It must be Mickie coming back from John's room. I opened the door slightly so Mickie could get in, but was shocked to hear his voice.

"Can... um... can I come in?" Dave asked.

"Absolutely." I said looking at him as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"Did you need something?" I asked after a few awkward moments of silence passed.

"I-I... well... I kinda wanted to talk to you." He said looking down at the floor.

I couldn't believe that the man everyone described as a man whore was embarrassed to talk to me. It was flattering, but extremely confusing. I took a seat on my bad and tapped the spot next to me for him to have a seat.

"What's up Dave?" I said crossing my legs and placing my arms across my chest. It was at that very moment I realized I had nothing on but a short pair of night shorts and a tank top.

"I thought you invited me to dinner so we could spend some time together." He said finally looking at me for the first time since he entered the door.

"I did." I said answering truthfully.

"Then what was Hardy doing there?" He asked with disgust in his voice.

"Spending time with me." I said matter-of-factly. "Dave I'm afraid I may have given you the wrong impression tonight. I'm just looking to make friends out of my new co-workers. _Nothing_ more." I said and stood up.

Dave followed suit and stood beside me. He towered over me in both length and width. Before I could say a word he had lifted me up to meet him face to face and his lips came crashing onto mine. Shock allowed me to kiss back, but as the feeling passed I pushed as hard as I could against his large chest to break his hold. As he released me onto the bed I looked up to see Mickie and John staring at us.

"Goodnight piglet!" Dave said and abruptly exited my hotel room before I had a chance to say anything.

"Good night John!" Mickie said as she pushed her boyfriend back out the door and shut it. "So spill it!" She said to me as I sat there partially embarrassed, but mainly angry.


	11. Chapter 11… Don’t Go Bringing Up Bad Mem

**Chapter 11… Don't Go Bringing Up Bad Memories**

**Mickie's POV**

Before I would let Alex go to sleep I demanded she tell me what exactly it was that I had walked in on. So she explained her side of the story, which I'm sure, would be a totally different version than John would get from Dave.

"So he just kissed you and left?" I asked Alex.

"That's it."

"So where did piglet come from?" I asked, curious about the nickname he used that she never mentioned prior to tonight.

"I-I… honestly Mic I don't know. I haven't been called that since… well since my best friend passed away." Alex replied looking down at the floor. It obviously hit a sore spot for her.

"Aww… sweetie I had no idea, I'm so sorry I brought it up." I tried to console her, but she didn't want my empathy.

"It's ok Mickie, I'm… I just… I need to go clear my head and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a little bit." She said slipping on a pair of flip flops and heading out the door of our hotel room.

Part of me wanted to follow her, but another part understood she needed her space to deal with whatever it was that she was feeling now. Choosing the latter of the two options I picked up my cell phone and called John, hoping to get the other side of the story I was missing out on.

"Hey babe!" He answered after only a few rings.

"Is Dave still there?" I asked.

"Nope he just went back to his room. What's up?"

"Well what did her say?" I asked, even though I thought it was pretty obvious why I was calling.

"He didn't say anything." John stated and I instantly knew he was lying.

"You're a very bad liar." I exclaimed.

"What? Me? No?" He said laughing.

"Come on John. It's ME! How can you not tell me?" I said trying to get him to give in.

"Fine, fine, fine. He likes her."

"DUHHHH. But what else?"

"There is nothing else. He likes her; he kissed her, he left, end of story."

"Booooorrrrrring!" I stated wishing there was more, but there was never any more when it came to Dave. He was very quiet when it came to feelings and no one but Melina had yet to break him. "Ok well I'm going to bed then." I said hanging up abruptly and placing my phone on the charger before curling up in bed.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-layout-grid-align:none; text-autospace:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Jeff's POV**

After the amazing time I had with Alex tonight I was hard to say goodnight and part ways. I tried lying down in the bumpy hotel bed, but couldn't fall asleep. Throwing my shoes on and a hoodie I made my way outside and lit up a cigarette. I tried to get Alex out of my mind, but no matter what I did I couldn't help thinking about her. I pictured each and every dip and curve of her body. As I leaned up against the outside of the building I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. Assuming it was just a fan I pulled off my hood to look up and see Alex looking down at me.

"Hey beautiful." I said standing up, making her have to look up at me.

"Hi." She responded meekly. I hadn't known her long, but I knew something was wrong. Finishing up my cigarette I poked it out and grabbed her hand, walking back into the hotel. "Where we goin'?" She asked still talking in a soft tone.

"Somewhere quiet."

"Why?" She asked her soft voice made her sound like a child.

"So you can tell me what's bothering you." I said and she didn't bother responded, which just helped me confirm my suspicion that there was indeed something wrong.

I was going to take her to my hotel room, but Matt would be where and I was unsure how comfortable she would be talking to me in front of my brother. I took the elevator to our floor and walked to the end of the hall into the stairway. I sat down on the first step and she copied me. Sliding my arm around her she leaned her head into me and let out a sigh.

"Thanks." She whispered so softly that I could hardly hear her despite the silence in the stairwell.

"Sometimes you just need to get away from everything. I get that, but I still want to know what's wrong." I said tilting my head down to look her in the eyes. Our lips were so close that it was actually paining me not to kiss her, but I knew that's not what she wanted or needed right now.

"Just a painful memory."

"Sorry." I said simply, not knowing exactly what to say considering I didn't know the circumstances.

She slowly pulled away from me and leaned against the side of the stairs. I mirrored her action so that we were seated facing each other with out legs stretched out on the landing. Before I even got a chance to speak she began pouring her heart out to me and I soaked up every word.

"Throughout my whole life I've been a shorty. Just a hair over 5 feet, my friends have always been taller than me. In junior high I met this girl who was the exact opposite of me, but for some reason we just clicked. From then on we were inseparable. We were closer than sisters. She must've been about 4 inches taller than me. I don't remember how it started, but I became her piglet and she was my pooh." She said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. Then she placed her legs on top of mine showing off the small piglet tattoo she had on the inside of her ankle. "I got this tattoo and she got a pooh on her eighteenth birthday. That night when she dropped me off at home she got hit by a drunk driver less than a block away from her house. She died at the scene. They told me it was instantaneous, that she never felt a thing." Her words stopped, but my eyes never left her.

I pulled her onto my lap and let her cry. It was obvious that her friend had been close to her and despite the years since her passing it was still hard for her to deal with. I wasn't sure how or why this subject had come up tonight, but I was glad I could be there for her.

**Author's Note**: So I've finally gotten around to do somemore writing on this. I've been writing somewhat of a love story with all O/C's if anyone is interested in reading it let me know. But anyways when i came to make an update i had to edit this chapter because i had a couple of screwups in it. But they are fixed and i will be posting chapter 12 in a few minutes. xoxo Mel


	12. Chapter 12…A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**Chapter 12…A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**

**Dave's POV**

Alex and I began our "on screen" relationship tonight at one of our non-televised RAW events. This way we could test it on the audience before making it live. During my match with Randy Orton, Alex came out and made a distraction for me to get the win. After the distraction she quickly left the ringside area. By the time I made my way backstage I was unable to find her.

I knew what I did last night was wrong, but it felt so right. I didn't understand why she was avoiding me like the plague. I mean everyone makes mistakes right?

When we all got back to the hotel I went over to the room she was sharing with Mickie. I stood at the door hoping some wise words would come to my mind, but instead I decided to leave her be for the time being and let her blow off some steam before I confronted her. Just as I was about to leave her door opened.

"Were you planning on knocking?" Alex said looking slightly disgusted with me.

"I-I… ummm…"

"Right well I'm leaving so if you want to stand outside my door all night, enjoy yourself." She said closing the door behind her. She looked amazing dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"I-I…" I began stuttering like a fool again.

"Yes?" She questioned looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quiet enough that I didn't think she heard me. So I repeated myself "I'm sorry Al…"

"I heard you the first time. Is that all?" She said irritated.

"Are you gonna hold a grudge against me because of one little kiss?" I asked hoping against all hope that her answer was no.

"It was just a kiss. Nothing more and nothing less. That's not why I'm mad at you. Why in the world did you call me piglet?" She asked me looking less irritated than she had just seconds before.

"Well… because your tattoo." I said a little confused why it mattered.

"You saw that?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah… I didn't think… I… is there something wrong with that?" I asked even more confused than before.

"No it's just… no one has called me that since… it's been a long time since anyone has used that nickname for me." She answered and paused momentarily. "Ummm…. You wanna grab a bite with me?"

"Sure." I quickly replied, happy that she was no longer mad at me.

As we made our way down to the lobby I looked down at her. She was tense around me and it made me feel bad. I never had any intention on making her feel uncomfortable, I just couldn't help myself. She had made herself perfectly clear that she wanted nothing from me, but I didn't listen. Even now after her telling me the kiss meant nothing I couldn't stop looking at her. I watched her fidget a little and then look up towards me. I quickly looked away feeling like a hormone filled teenager.

As we walked out of the elevator I caught sight of Jeff and some of his friends hanging out in the lobby. I prayed to god that she hadn't invited him to dinner as well. They waved to each other, but we continued walking until we were out of the hotel.

**Matt's POV**

Jeff, Shannon, Shane and I were hanging out in the lobby waiting for a few more guys to meet up with us before we went out for the night. Then as if Jeff could sense Alex, he turned towards the elevator and watched her emerge with Dave. They waved to each other and then he focused his attention back to our group.

"How's everything going _lover boy_?" Shannon joked with my brother, which earned him a punch in the arm.

"So what is going on with you guys?" Shane asked. I was certainly happy that these two didn't mind pissing my brother off, because right now I didn't want to be the one asking questions.

"Nothing." Jeff responded looking down at the floor. With that I knew he was lying. Jeff only looked down when he was lying because he hated lying to someone's face. Normally I would've called him out on it, but I didn't want to get involved in his love triangle he had going on with Alex and Dave.

As some of our other co-workers joined us we made our way to a club around the corner from the hotel. I pulled back from the crowd and put my head down to avoid being overwhelmed. I turned when I heard my name and tripped myself from my lack of paying attention.

"So…sorry." I said helping the tiny girl up. As she straightened out I realized it was Alex.

"Hey Matt. Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Where are ya'll heading?" She asked flashing a smile that had me almost melting. I couldn't believe after all the fuss I gave Jeff about her being just another girl that here I was getting flustered.

"Umm.. just down the street to…" I started as I shook the cobwebs out of my head.

"You coming?" Dave asked her interjecting in our conversation.

"Um actually Dave why don't we join the crowd they're all going to…" She paused looking at me for my answer I had started earlier.

"Club Bronze."

**Author's Note: So my updates on this have been slow and I apologize for that. I hope some people are still reading. If anyone wants me to continue I will, otherwise I will just post the rest when I am done writing (I hate leaving anything unfinished). Happy Reading!! xoxo Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13 One Too Many

**Chapter 13... One Too Many**

**Alex's POV**

Waking up after a night of drinking is bad enough without the sunlight creeping in from the window. As I roll over to shield myself from the pounding in my head the light is causing I feel a lump in my bed. For a second I think the blankets have rolled up on the other side of the bed, but as I move around I realize I am not alone. Inching my way to the edge of the bed I lift up the covers to get out, but freak out when I find myself naked with the exception of a large mans tee shirt.

"Please tell me this is not happening." I say out loud even though I was mainly thinking to myself.

"Mhmm...." Grunting and moans come from the person on the other side of the bed.

Once I get out of the large bed I walk over to the bathroom and see what a mess I look like. Walking back into the bedroom I look around for my clothes, but have no luck. Reaching under the bed I manage to find my purse. Quickly grabbing my phone I dial Mickie's number.

"Hello?" John answers. Apparently everyone got lucky last night.

"John is Mickie there with you?" I ask skipping the formalities of a normal conversation.

"Alex?" Mickie's voiced sounded groggy, it was obvious I must've woken her up, but this was no time for sleeping late.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm and quiet to prevent myself from waking up the man still sleeping in the bed a few feet away.

"You don't remember any..." Mickie began asking, but I had no answers just questions.

"Mickie I have no idea where I am, who I'm with or how I got here, so maybe you can just..." I began freaking out, but was quickly cut off.

"Alex, cool down. You drank way too much last night and got sick outside the club so Dave took you back to the hotel. You're probably just in his room." She began explaining things too me and a little bit of my memory was coming back, but none if this explained why I was almost completely naked.

"What room are you in? I need to get outta here." I said grabbing the robe in the bathroom to cover myself up.

"Room 311, I think your on the other end of the hall."

"Of course I am." I responded sarcastically. "I'll be right there. Make sure the door is unlocked." I said closing my phone and looking around for my clothes one last time. Still no luck. Dammit!

Opening the door I peek out into the hallway. Luckily no one else was up. I begin to make my way down the hall, but in my frantic attempt of looking for the right door I walk right into someone.

"Hey Al… you ok? You look like hell." Matt Hardy says helping me up as I grab at my robe hoping it didn't open.

"Thanks Matt… you're a real class act you know that. You…" I begin to rip him a new one, but my rant is cut short when I see Jeff coming out of his room. I can't let him see me like this, so I quickly take off in search of Mickie.

**Mickie's POV**

As soon as Alex entered the room I quickly kicked John out. I'm not sure what happened between Dave and Alex last night, but I'm sure she didn't need John asking any questions. Alex went over to her bags and rummaged for some clothes before making her way into the shower. I took a few aspirin and looked over my schedule while I waited for her to come out. When she finally emerged from the bathroom the steam escaped from the opening like a sauna.

"Feel better now?" I asked, but she gave me the silent treatment. What the hell had I done to deserve this? "Hey what's going on?" I asked, but continued to get the cold shoulder. "Listen Alex I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I suggest…"

"I suggest you shut your mouth Mickie and leave me the fuck alone." She responded and quickly gathered her things before leaving the room.

I was pissed, but had no intention of following her to start shit. If she had a problem with me for no reason then so be it. I grabbed some clothes and stepped in the shower. As I finished up and walked out of the bathroom Alex was sitting on the bed with her back towards me.

"You throw a fit and then you come back?" I question, but feel bad immediately afterwards when I hear her crying.

I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her. It's clear that she had been crying for a while because her face is red and eyes are puffy, but even with her blood shot eyes I can tell the look she's giving me is more than sadness.

"How could you do that to me?" She asks between sobs.

"What are you talking about? You just flipped…" I began to defend myself since I had clearly don't nothing wrong this morning.

"No no no Mickie. You left me alone with Dave last night. I was completely off my ass drunk and you let him take me back to his hotel room and I have absolutely no idea what happened last night. What if… what if we slept together?" She asked and I suddenly felt horrible for my lack of concern.

"Sweetie I am so sorry. You don't actually think that Dave would've… I mean he's not usually… I swear to god if he touched you I will…" The further along I continued talking I got more and more angry until the point I was picking up my phone and dialing his number, but it went straight to voicemail. I began getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to go kick his ass!" I shouted. How could I have been so drunk last night that I never even worried about what he would've done once he got her alone up here?

"Mickie NO! I don't even know… I can't remember… I just…" She began sobbing again and rushed over to her side.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked hoping against hope that my lack of judgment last night didn't result in major consequences.

"I remember dancing with Jeff and feeling really good. Then I sat down for a while and I was talking to Randy and Dave and they were buying me drinks. I started getting a headache so I asked Dave to take me outside and then… well after that I have no idea. When I woke up this morning my clothes were gone and all I had one was a big tee shirt." Alex told me as much as she could remember. The part about this morning broke my heart. How could I have ever been so careless! The more I thought about it the angrier I got again until I couldn't stand it no more. I got up and made my way over to the door, just as I opened it Alex called to me.

"Mickie please don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry." I said attempting to walk out the door, but right into the man I was going to see. Just the sight of him made my blood boil, so I slapped him hard and slammed the door in his face.

**Author's Note: Here is an update for anyone who is still reading. Hope you enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	14. Chapter 14…Make It All Okay

**Chapter 14…Make It All Okay**

**Dave's POV**

I'm not sure what I had walked in on between Mickie and Alex, but getting smacked in the face put me on the short end of the stick. I knocked on the door, but got nothing but screaming and profanities back.

I reached in the bag I was holding and pulled out the key card to the room. Sliding it into the slot, I slowly opened up the door.

"How the hell…" Mickie started screaming and I simply waved the key card in front of her. Looking over to the bed on the farther end of the room I saw Alex there, crying.

"Al…" I began speaking, but Mickie quickly grabbed the bag I was holding and the card out of my hand.

"OUT NOW!" She shouted, but I wasn't going anywhere. I had a real good feeling this had something to do with me.

"No Mickie, if Alex wants me to leave then she can say so herself." I said looking over to the small woman curled up into a ball on her bed.

"Now you want my opinion?" Alex asked. I was completely confused by that statement. Obviously there was something going on that I was unaware of.

"Can someone clue me in on what's going on with you two?" I asked looking back and forth between Alex and Mickie.

"Maybe this can explain." Alex said standing up and walking over to her bag before walking over to me and handing me one of my shirts. It was the shirt I had put on her last night.

"Ok I still don't get it." I said still completely confused as to why I was getting shit on for a shirt.

"Dave do you honestly think Alex was in any state of mind to sleep with you last night." Mickie said and my mouth dropped.

"I… we… Alex tell her…"

"Tell her what Dave? Cause I don't remember anything from last night after I asked to go outside for some fresh air." Alex said looking at me like I was slime. Actually lower than slime.

"I swear to the both of you that nothing happened last night. Alex you threw up all over yourself last night. Actually all over me too as I carried you back to the hotel. I didn't know what to do. So I treated you like I would one of my kids. I cleaned you up and put in you one of my shirts cause it's all I had at the time. If you don't believe me look in that bag. All your clothes are in there. I tried to rinse off as much puke as I could. I have more respect for you than that Alex and I thought you knew me a little bit better than thinking I would basically rape you while you lay unconscious in my bed." I gave my explanation then quickly turned around and made my way back to my room.

How is it that I am the nice guy who carried her back here and cleans her all up and everyone thinks I'm a scum bag? Alex might have been scared and confused this morning, but Mickie has known me for years. She should have defended me. She should have known better than to accuse me of horrible things of that sort.

**Alex's POV**

I couldn't believe how much of a bitch I just was to Dave. But in all honesty it was a very easy assumption to make considering the circumstances. Well we all know what happens when you assume things. I watched the door that Dave had just walked out of. I wanted to go apologize to him, but I felt like such an idiot right now I have no idea what I would say. That's if he even let me apologize.

"You ok?" Mickie asked me as she set down the bag of puke smelling wet clothes in front of me.

"Yeah Mick I just feel like such an idiot. I mean the guys is sweet enough to take care of me and I basically accuse him of rape." I say feeling worse and worse about this whole situation as more time passes.

Mickie and I spend most of the early afternoon watching TV in our hotel room nursing our hangovers. Before we head over to the arena we stop for a coffee. Inside the small bakery there are a few other superstars sitting in tables talking. I can hear the chatter behind my back. A few people were just talking about how drunk I was, others were discussing my apparent love triangle with Jeff, but none of that bothered me. No until I heard Randy telling Maryse that I had slept with Dave. I ignored all of it as we waited for our coffees, but the second we stepped out the door I cracked.

"This is exactly what I didn't want Mickie!" I admitted feeling slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"It's all just stupid rumors. You know what really happened and that's all that matters." Mickie said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze while we walked into the arena.

"Yeah me, you and Dave are the only ones that seem to know what really happened and yet everyone else seems to know enough to make a good story." I said, no longer upset, but more irritated at all the stupid rumors.

"Yeah well being on the road 24/7 gets boring. They need something to talk about. Don't worry it's hot right now, but give it a day or two and someone else's drama will be far more juicier." She said obviously trying to lighten up the situation, but it felt anything but light as the piercing green eyes of Jeff Hardy met with mine. He quickly turned away obviously disgusted by the stories I'm sure he'd heard by now.

Today was going to be a very long day.

Author's Note: Here's an update for you all. Hope you're enjoying it still. Happy Reading!! xoxo Mel


	15. Chapter 15… When The World Comes Down

**Chapter 15… When The World Comes Down**

**Jeff's POV**

There was always a lot of talk between my co-workers. Who was sleeping with whom? Who was cheating on their significant other back home? It was all a bunch of drama. Only about half of the rumors I heard had ever been proven to be true. The story that Alex and Dave hooked up last night I would normally throw in the bullshit pile, but the way she looked this morning coming out of Dave's hotel room did little to ease my mind.

I saw her drunk as a skunk last night being carried back to the hotel by Dave. I wanted to be her hero, her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, but I was nothing. I wanted to be what she wanted and needed, but I was just her friend, her shoulder to cry on, and the person to make her smile.

"This sucks!" I said out loud causing my brother to look up at me with his "brotherly" concerned eyes.

"What's going on man?" He asked, but from the sound in his voice I was well aware that he had already heard the rumor and passed his own judgment on the situation.

"Nothing I wanna talk about right now." I said hoping he would respect my request, but I should've known I wouldn't get that lucky.

"Is this about Alex?" He said and I just stared at him blankly hoping he would take the hint to shut up, but he didn't. "She is a very attractive girl Jeff and…"

"Matt I don't need your lecture on women again ok. Alex isn't Amy, but she isn't mine either so she can do whatever she wants with whomever she wants ok?" I said cutting him off from his speech. I didn't need his bullshit today.

"Ya know Jeff maybe if you let me finish talking you would've heard the part of my so-called lecture where I said that Alex was very attractive, but _**also**_very smart. And I _**don't**_ think she slept with Dave and I _**do**_ think that you should go talk to her before you pass judgment." Matt said matter-of-factly and then took off down the hall leaving me slightly dumbfounded. Maybe my brother was right about everything.

I walked down the corridor I had seen Alex walk down a little earlier in the day. Hopefully this is the way to the Diva's locker room. Sure enough I was right. The door was marked Divas and you could clearly hear the ladies talking and laughing inside. I knocked so I wouldn't get called a pervert for going in.

"Can I help you?" Maryse said as she opened the door just wide enough that she could stick her head out.

"I need to talk to Alex." I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm not sure if she's up for it lover boy. She had a long night last night." Maryse said just as the door opened the rest of the way forcing Maryse to move back.

"Hey you!" I said happy to see the woman in question. Maryse was right; she did look like she had a long night.

"Hey." Alex responded softly walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. The room got quiet all of a sudden. You could tell the women inside were trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Can I show you something?" I asked and she agreed with a simple nod. As we walked out of the arena neither one of us said a word. It wasn't a comfortable silence like we had shared in the past. You could feel the tension and anxiety building between us.

"Where we going?" Alex finally spoke.

"Here." I answered as we arrived at our destination.

"And here would be?" She asked, which was an understandable question for someone who just started traveling with the company.

"This is where they park the trucks with all the equipment for the show. I come over here and relax before the show because and nice and peaceful. I figured with everything going on today you could use a little peace and quiet." I explained and she gave me a grateful looking smile.

We took a seat on the pavement in between two of the trailers. I pulled out my IPod and flipped through a few songs before deciding on one and handing her one of the ear buds. She took it from me without question and we began to listen to the lyrics together.

"_We say_

_We do_

_The lies_

_The truth_

_And all I need is next to me._

_Mmmmmmmmm we're going fast._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_

_If it doesn't matter, then just turn around._

_You be the queen and I'll be your clown._

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down."_

As the song came to a close I hope she got the meaning I was trying to convey. I didn't care what happened between her and Dave. I didn't care what rumors were being spread. I just wanted to be here with her.

"Thanks Jeff." Alex said as she kissed me lightly on my cheek. That was all the response I needed. I took her hand in mine and shuffled through some more songs as we just sat there in our own quiet little world.

An hour passed and I figured it was about time to get going back inside to get ready for the show. We both got up and dusted ourselves off from sitting on the ground. As we made out way closer to the entrance she grabbed me to face her.

"Jeff I want you to know I really appreciate you being here for me now and the other night. I'm not planning on explaining myself to everyone in the company but I think you deserve to know what happened last night. Dave and I…"

"Honestly it's none of my…:

"We didn't sleep together Jeff." She finished her sentence and I sighed in relief.

"Ok." I responded simply even though I wanted to jump for joy in this moment.

I wrapped and arm around her shoulder as we entered the back of the arena. I left her back at the door I had picked her up at and made my way over to the guys locker room, hoping all this drama would be over with soon. Little did I know it was just beginning.

Author's Note: Another update! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. xoxo Mel


End file.
